In Time (OLD)
by Iamaturkey
Summary: James was a good child, even though he had a father that ignored him all because he lost a daughter. James never got to meet his half-sister, or his mom, his half-sister dying at the hands of an animatronic before he was born, his mother dying at his birth. Luckily for him, he had animatronics to help teach him and help him grow into a young adult. Well, he would have.
1. You can be Loved

**In Time You can be Loved**

James Afton always liked mechanics, which is why he worked at the robotics engineering, until he was blamed for an incident that got him fired. But James does not like mechanical things that are hunting him down, wanting his blood for a crime his father committed. After all, he never payed his father much mind, and always loved the animatronics. It would seem after 16 years, they have mostly forgotten the 10 year old boy they loved to play with at night.

* * *

William Afton was doing the usual, and like always, never watching after James. Luckily for the 7 year old, Mr. Afton was working night shift, and the animatronics can look after him. Mr. Afton's daughter had long died, and since he already lost his wife, the animatronics were the only adults around to watch after James.

"Now now James, just because you used to see Michael playing video games where he shoots people, doesn't mean you should do that in real life, even if it is just pretend and you're making hand shapes. And also, you wouldn't wanna hurt Uncle Foxy now, would you?" Chica said, taking up her usual motherly role.

"No Aunt Chica, it is just that I am bored, and nobody will play with me!" James whined out, wanting something fun to do, but not having anyone to do it with.

"Hmm... Well I have to go bake some pizza crust for the baker to use tomorrow, wanna help out? It can be fun! I might even let you make another cupcake, after all, your sister told me you have gotten much better, and I would like to see that!" Chica said, wanting to amuse James, and also wanting to see him live up to what his sister said.

* * *

James had just turned 9, and already thanks to Foxy, James already knew his way around a motherboard, engine, and especially an animatronic. One time, James hacked Bonnie, who he nicknamed BonBon, to only be able to say 'Hello, my name is BonBon, and I am a very useful animatronic here at Freddy Fazbear's! You can tell me to go do things, and I will do it, no matter what it is! Just give me a command!', which got him in trouble with Freddy for tampering with Bonnie, but only after Freddy had laughed for a couple hours.

"Foxy? Hello? You in there?" Young James said, wanting to learn more about Foxy's circuitry, always being curious about the way Foxy is sentient, and sapeint.

"Of course I am here James! Just come on in, luckily for you I got some free time!" Foxy said, relaxing in a smooth cusioned leather chair, designed specifically for him to charge him while he sits in it. After James walks in, Foxy asked "So James, what is it you need?"

"I wanna learn some more about how animatronics work! Please teach me more! And I wanna learn your original code, I wanna see if I can figure out how it gives you a personality and how it changes itself to... to..." James said, getting stuck trying to explain what he wanted to learn.

"Adapt?"

"Yeah, how it changes itself to adapt!" James said excitedly, already learning something new, and getting excited for what he was gonna learn.

Foxy sighed "James, Henry didn't keep the original code backed up as far as we know, and I have taught you enough about coding. Instead, why don't we test your skills? Point out my main parts." Foxy proceeded to open up the front of his torso, shivered at the feeling, and let James do his thing.

"There is your engine and pump, your main support that allows you to use your back like an actual backbone, there are your pistons for leaning forwards and backwards, and there is your battery containment, holding a Lithium-Ion battery the size of a car battery!" James said, getting everything right.

Foxy chuckled and closed up his chest "Well James, would you be excited to know their is an entire system of me you havn't even looked at yet? Granted your not to be allowed to look at it for at least 7 more years, but hey, something to look forwards to!"

James had started pouting "Why though! It would probably be fun!"

* * *

James turned 10, and things were going great. Up until his father got arrested. James was moved to foster care, living the next 9 years hundreds of miles from his hometown. After James turn 19, he moved back, and started working at the local car dealership. When he learned that Freddy FazBear's was back up, after living back in his hometown for 7 years, and now that it had a new owner, he knew he had to check it out.


	2. You can be Forgotten

**In Time You can be Forgotten**

James pulled into the parking lot, and noticed it was almost empty. _Why is barely anyone here? Hmm, since I just got a promotion, and now I have a position with more free time, I will probably find a way to get the customer levels up._ James had thought, before he had approached the doors and entered. James was met with a freshly cleaned walk in, but no animatronics on stage. Some people were scattered across the restraunt at the time, and Pirate Cove was opened back up in, but had a sign that said 'Lunch break for the safety operators' in front of the curtain. James looked around, and noticed someone matching the discription of the owner. "Hello, sir? Are you the owner of Freddy FazBear's Pizza?"

The man turned around "Why yes I am, who is asking?"

"My name is James, James Afton. I am the previous owner's only remaining child. I am sure you have heard of me." James said slightly nervous because of his fathers reputation.

"Oh! Your James! I have heard such great things about you, and while I know your father was a bad person, I heard how great of a kid you were, and I hope your still that way! The name is Mike Schmidt, as I you guessed, I run Freddy Fazbear's!" Mike shook James's hand for a bit, and had told him "And James, will you come into my office?"

James entered Mike's well furnished office, and sat down infront of the desk. "So, why did you bring me in here?"

"Well you see, I know the animatronics are sentient, even sapient. And accourding to all of them, James Afton knows too. And James Afton also apparently knows his way around an animatronic completely! And I assume you came here to apply for the night shift, correct?" Mike asked, completely unaware of the original reason.

James thought to himself for a second before nodding "Yeah, I am. I also want to see some old friends again." James said, smiling softly.

Mike sighed "Well, then be careful. They don't trust anyone except me, not even the people I trust. They will think your a fake, that your not James Afton. They will even attack you if they think your a threat. But enough of that, here is the contract saying you work for me. And if you read it, it has no fine print and is just a single page saying we are not to be held responsible for the actions of the animatronics, as they are programmed to detect threats, and will only attack and restrain if a threat occurs. And you can drop out at any time."

James smiled "I have confidence they will believe me, and I have ways to prove it." He said before he signed it and handed it over.

"Well, see you tonight. And if you need anything, just ask, I am always just a phone call away." Mike said, before filing away the paperwork.

James walked in at 11:40, and went to the back office, setting up his stuff. He had brought 2 tool boxes, with a lot of tools, just so he could finish calibrating a motor while he was there. Suddenly the clock chimed 12:00, and he had a surprise phone call. When he answered, Mike was talking to him "Just making sure you got there all right. I told the animatronics the new security guard is a nice surprise and that once they trust you they will be very happy. They didn't believe me, thanks to William. He betrayed them, James. Anyway, that is all, so call me when it hits 6:00. Oh, and don't get attacked."

"Okay, thank you Mike. Bye." James hung up the phone, and then he heard some tapping sounds, from the left hallway. As soon as he checked it, he slammed on the light only to see Foxy dart into the office.

"WHO BE YE TO INTRUDE IN MY LAND!" Foxy yelled at James, unaware who it was.

James just smiled softly and said. "Foxy, don't you remember me? James Afton, and I can prove it if you let me. In 2 seperate ways."

Foxy narrowed his eyes. "Tell me the 2 ways, and I might start to listen to what you claim happened"

"Well, the first way is the order I would always point out your parts, and the second is that while you told Mike that I know my way completely around an animatronic, a year before I left, when I was 9, you told me that there was still an entire system for me to learn about, but I wasn't supposed to see it for 7 more years, as in until I was 16."

Foxy's eyes widened, before narrowing again slightly. "What order did you point them out in?"

"Engine and pump, main support in your back, pistons, and then the battery container and battery!" James said with full confidence in himself.

Foxy's eyes widened, and he hug James tightly with his hook facing away, eyes closed. "James! You came back!" Foxy let him go, and then held James by the shoulders. "I would assume you already figured out which system by now?"

James shook his head. "No clue, I seriously have absolutely no clue. After all, knowing Henry, it is probably a complex thing anyway, that I wouldn't have fully grasped until 16 or older."

Bonnie entered the room slowly, and he growled lightly. "Foxy, what are you doing?" Bonnie had no idea who it was because James was facing away from Bonnie.

Foxy ran around James and hugged Bonnie tightly. "He's back Bonnie, he's back!"

"Who's back? Who is the new guy Foxy?!" Bonnie said, worried that maybe it was William, back again.

James turned around. "Why BonBon, who else would it be? Otherwise than the kid who hacked you when he was young!" James walked over and hugged Bonnie tightly and Bonnie hugged back.

"J-James?! We thought you were dead!" Bonnie had said, exasperated.

"Correction, you thought he was dead." Fox said, chuckling lightly. "I am gonna go run and tell Freddy and Chica!"

"Okay Foxy, you do that. Meanwhile I will talk to BonBon." James said, while laughing slightly.

"Don't call me that!" Bonnie said, blushing with his red bulbs in his cheeks covered by fake fur. "If your gonna call me BonBon, I will call you Jamesie again!"

James gave Bonnie a death stare immediately. "Do it and I will make it so you cannot move for over an hour." James said, staring Bonnie in the eye, fully serious.

"Like you would do that to family Jamesie" Bonnie said, snickering and turning around, but suddenly he stopped turning and couldn't move. "Wh-What did you do?!"

"Like I said, can't move, an hour!" James said laughing loudly at Bonnie's predicament, before he got tackled by a big yellow ball. "ARGH! Ow! Chica, that hurt!"

Chica giggled "Sorry James, I am just so excited!" Chica then hugged him tightly and noticed Bonnie not moving at all. "Bonnie, you okay?" Chica said, worried, which only made James laugh.

"He is fine, I just made it so he can't move for an hour because he decided to call me Jamesie. He regrets that now, don't you Bonnie?" James managed to laugh out.

"Y-Yeah, and I need to replace oil!" Bonnie said, which made James laugh harder.

"So you have to take a piss in human words?" James said, and laughed even harder when Chica nodded her head.

"Yes, and it is worse also. If we don't exchange it fast enough, it can cause pain and cramps, but Bonnie will be fine, he would have to be stuck still for 2 hours, not 1, for it to cause him pain. I know because he changed oil this morning!" Chica said, giggling a ton at Bonnie's predicament.

Foxy was explaining to Freddy. "Freddy, you don't get it! I know for sure this is James! Come on, just at least see him!" Foxy said, trying to convince Freddy to come look.

"Foxy, we were already betrayed once by his father, I am not taking that path again!" Freddy said in counter, growling.

"Freddy, we raised James! He will be fine, he won't betray us! I am sure of it Freddy, after all we are his family!" Foxy said frantically, as Freddy wouldn't listen.

"And how can you be so sure? This might not even be James, and is definitaly not the James we know if it is! So why don't you go back to your little cove and sleep?" Freddy said, annoyed and not wanting to accept James is back.

"Why did you trust Mike more to start off with?! Why did you give him a chance and not give it to family?!" Foxy said, and he felt like Freddy was being rude, and guessed that Freddy saw James coming back as a threat to his power.

"Fine, one chance! But not now, I am tired from arguing and it is about to turn 6, you should probably get back to the cove." Freddy replied, finally giving in.


	3. You can Relive

**In Time you can Relive  
**

* * *

AN:  
So, this chapter isn't a true chapter. It is about the length, slightly longer actually, than chapter 1, but even still, this is actually chapter 2.5. It is a flashback, and if you pay attention you will notice it is focused around Foxy, considering it is his memories, it was of him recalling the time before James left and his father got arrested. Oh, and know this, writing the last bit was just as heart-wrenching as you would think it was.

* * *

Foxy noticed James and Chica out of the side of his eyepatch, seeing James pout, thinking he is sad, so he frowned slightly and started trying to find a way to cheer him up. Foxy then decided to go see if Mr. Afton knows of anything that might help out, so he started sprinting down the hallway as fast as he can, before poking his head into the office room. "Mr. Afton? May I ask you a quick question about James?"

Mr. Afton chuckled, before turning and facing Foxy in his swivel chair. "First of all Foxy, you darn fox, I told you to stop calling me Mr. Afton! Call me William, as I am your friend, not your father! Now, ask away."

"Do you know of any quick way to cheer James up? Without doing the normal ways, of course." Foxy said quickly, William barely able to understand what he asked.

"Hmm, he is taking an interest in pirates... Talk with him about yourself, tell him some of the true pirate facts, not the stereotypes." William said, not actually knowing if James likes pirates or not, but knowing James would like talking to Foxy even still.

Chica grabbed a couple tablespoons of yeast and put it in the bowl. "And now you add the water James, to make sure the yeast survives." James followed her directions and added the hot water to the yeast. "Then, you add the flour, and the mixture from before." James almost just dumped a lot of flour in, but Chica managed to stop him. "No James, you have to measure it out, like this." Chica gently took a measuring cup and put the flour in, before adding the mixture and putting it in the mixer.

"Argh, me matey! Captain Foxy needs his little Cabin Boy!" Foxy said before laughing a bit. "James, come here, I wanna spend some time with my favorite little boy!" Foxy said, crouching down with his arms wide and smiling gently

James ran over and hugged Foxy "Uncle Foxy!"

Foxy chuckled, and picked up James "So James, what are you doing in here with Chica?" Foxy asked, curious as to what Chica was making, and to why she was letting James help.

"Chica is teaching me how to make dough for a pizza!" James said, smiling like crazy, making Foxy chuckle.

"You know James, your the most innocent little child I know. I hope that never gets ruined. I also hope that you become an officer of my ship!" Foxy said, chuckling during the last part.

James giggled before booping Foxy's nose, it squeaking to the surprise off the two animatronics, but only serving to make James giggle more.

Foxy breathed slowly and put James down. "Go back to helping Chica, James. I need to go do something." Foxy said, leaving the room, and as soon as he was out and the doors closed he screeched " _ **FREDDY!**_ "

* * *

A couple years later, James was off playing somewhere with Chica and Bonnie when Freddy approached James. "You do know HE is gonna get caught soon, right? And when he does, we will have to let HIM go" Freddy said to Foxy solemnly.

"I know he turned on us Freddy, but why does the little lad have to leave also?" Foxy said, upset by what he knew would happen eventually. "Its not like he did anything wrong... It was all him, all his father!"

"Yeah, but you know how the law works. Plus, there is an old saying." Freddy said, hiding his emotions, even though inside he felt like he was getting stabbed over and over again, and that each wound was being forcibly burned closed, all because of what he knew he had to do, and all because he didn't trust him anymore "The apple doesn't fall far from the tr-ee" Freddy said, his voice wavering just slightly on 'tree', but not enough for Foxy to notice in his sorrow.

"How could you say that about James? His father is the bad one, and James is still just a kid!" Foxy said, angry about how Freddy was giving up on James, of how he was letting seeds of mistrust sprout.

" _ **Because, I HAVE to do WHATEVER IT TAKES to protect this pizzeria and the CHILDREN! Even if it includes giving up on little James!**_ " Freddy said, his voice box slightly screechy and he finally started crying slightly. " _ **Foxy, we BOTH know I LOVE that kid to DEACTIVATION, but if there is even a CHANCE of him being a bad person, I have to do this for the SAKE of the pizzeria!**_ "

Foxy had realized that Freddy was trying to hide his emotions until just then, and then hugged Freddy tightly. "I am so sorry for doubting you, for doubting family." Foxy was crying too, now.

"It's alright Foxy. I just hope I am wrong about little James." Freddy said, sad that he soon had to see the little rascal go, hoping to see him again.

* * *

"Foxy?! What is happening? Where are they taking Dad? Foxy? Foxy? FOXY! HELP! _FOXY, SAVE ME!_ _WHERE ARE YOU?!_ _FOXXYYYY!_ " James screamed the last part, right after they put his dad in a police cruiser and one picked him up and was putting him in another one, and even while they left the pizzeria, and were miles away, James still yelled and screamed for Foxy to come save him, until he had yelled and screamed the whole 3 hour drive to the police station.

Foxy stood in the cove facing away from the curtains, hearing screaming and crying, and only stood there, head hung. As Foxy heard the doors shut and everything went calm, he felt warm streaks starting to go down his face, but didn't bother to wipe them.


	4. You can be Betrayed

_**In Time you can be Betrayed**_

Freddy used his override system to break free of the stasis lock, and went over to Chica. "Sorry sister, it is just he always trusted you almost as much as he trusted Foxy. And I have got to do whatever it takes to insure the safety of the children." Freddy then proceeded to open Chica's circuitry and coding panel, typing in command after command, ordering her to bring James to him alive if possible, dead only if necessary.

* * *

James walked in the front door, and was going to take the East Hall when he noticed Chica missing. Knowing she was a prankster sometimes, he started to take the West Hall. Suddenly something grabbed his head and mouth from behind, him able to smell obvious chloroform on a rag, before passing out.

* * *

James woke up bound and gagged in a chair, seeing nothing in the dark room he was being held captive in. Suddenly, two blue eyes opened in front of him. "I can hear your accelerated breathing, so I figured you must be awake. I was correct." Freddy said, before taking the gag out of James's mouth. "Are you really James? And how can I know I can trust you, hmm?"

James gasped as soon as the gag was removed. "Yes, I am James. And how can you trust me huh, Freddy? How can I trust YOU? You had me knocked out by Chica, and now have me bound against my will!" James said, venting some anger and frustration, before sighing. "Freddy, you can trust me because I still see you as an uncle."

Freddy's eyes widened when James called him an uncle, as he knew James had never told anyone much about his life, even when he was still young, and knew he would have told nobody of him, and also knew the other animatronics missed him too much to even think about him. Until he got back, that is. "Then James, my last question is, are you still the same James we loved back then?"

This question got James to freeze up. "Are you afraid I am gonna hurt the children or the business?" James asked, trying to dodge the question.

Freddy's eyes narrowed, as he could see what James was trying to do. "Don't dodge the question James. Are you still the James we know and love? Or have you changed? Are you unstable now? A wild card?"

James was starting to freak out a bit. "I-If I have ch-changed, what will h-happen to me?" James was sweating bullets, freaking out slightly, worried that he would be injured, or worse, die.

Freddy backed away slightly. "Then I will let you go, and depending on the changes, will let you stay or make you leave. If I make you leave and you come back, there will be _consequences_."

James sighed, and looked up at Freddy almost with an angry glare. "Yes Freddy, I _have_ changed. That is what _loosing a father_ while _**never**_ knowing my mother, or even sister really. I **_only_** had you 4, but the cops messed that up too. I was put in _foster care,_ for **years** I changed family after family, **_all_** of them hating me _because_ of my ** _interest in robotics_** and my liking of children. I was yelled at, _beaten_ , and even **_stabbed_** one time. So yes Freddy, I have changed. I am just a _tad_ more defensive now, but it only happens when someone my _size or bigger_ gets their _**ego** _ a bit to big for their body. _Hint hint_ , Freddy."

Freddy's eyes were wide by the end of the story, with oily tears gathering in his eyes. "I-I had no idea, I-I am so sorry James!" Freddy quickly untied James and gave him a gentle and caring hug, before leading him out of the spare parts room, and to the office.

* * *

Foxy had sat in Pirate Cove, thinking about James. "Why is he not here yet? He should have been here almost an hour ago!" Suddenly Foxy sees Freddy take James out of spare parts and lead him to the office, but something seemed off. James seemed to be a bit tense, so once Freddy left, Foxy raced towards the office to talk to James. "James? Are you okay? Do ye need me to cheer ye up with me pirate accent?" Foxy said, obviously concerned for James and his health.

"Yeah, I am fine. Just had a little talk with Freddy, that is all." James said, trying to wave it off while thinking of a change of topic. "Oh hey, Foxy? I have a question."

"Yes James?" Foxy asked, tilting his head slightly in curiosity.

"Is y-you know, anatomically c-correct?" James asked, blushing slightly, glad to have found a change of topic but embarrassed that his first thought was of such a matter.

Foxy blushed, and nodded slowly. "Oh! I j-just remembered, I got to h-help Chica cook f-for the party tomorrow, s-see you later James!" Foxy said, quickly sprinting out the right door and down the East Hallway until entering the kitchen.


	5. You can Realize

In Time, you can Realize

 _ **So guys, as much as I may like this story, it has gotten off track, and I have become unhappy with it. One day I may come back and visit it again, as I enjoyed it and its concept, but for now, it won't work. Instead, I am revamping it, and my skills as a writer and self correcter have increased, even if I still have trouble figuring out how to keep from just using like one sentence as a paragraph due to dialogue. Also, I am sure you guys have enjoyed the story so far, so if enough people say they would like to see more of the original version of In Time, I may come back and continue it on. Anyway, go check out the new In Time, I believe it is better than my current one after all.**_


End file.
